


You're the One That I Want

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal learns a secret of Elizabeth's that brings delicious consequences to them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want

Last Tuesday they'd come home early from a stakeout. The division was stretched thin and they'd all been stuck covering extra surveillance hours throughout the week. Blake, who'd just returned from vacation, had needed more time logged in so Neal and Peter had been happy to accept his offer to finish their shift. A make-out session on the sofa before bed had sounded like the perfect way to use the pent-up energy from too much van time.

They hadn't called Elizabeth, assuming she was in bed, so Neal had been pleasantly surprised to see a blue light flickering through the front window when they'd parked a couple of doors down. That delight turned to curiosity when he saw what was on the screen as he glanced through the window, waiting for Peter to fish through his pockets. He'd perused the Burkes' DVD collection when he'd started spending more nights here than not and he'd never seen that film on the shelf. Of course, Elizabeth's tastes did run a gamut not far behind his own. 

The second the key was inserted into the lock, the screen had changed and by the time he and Peter had trudged into the living room the weather forecast was on, the DVD player was off, and El was shooting up from the couch. Neal had thought she looked slightly anxious.

Peter hadn't seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. "Hey, Hon. Fall asleep to the news again?"

"Yeah, whew, I'm never going to find out what's going on in the world. How was the stakeout? I thought you had another couple of hours?"

It had been hard to tell by the light of the television but it looked like she might be blushing. And... had that been a bottle of hand lotion and a box of tissues on the coffee table? Neal had known he'd never seen either there before. Ever. He'd also been pretty sure the buttons on her nightgown were skewed.

It had been too good not to chime in, "Elizabeth, you feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

Peter'd looked up from greeting Satch, "Hon?"

"Oh I'm fine. Maybe the thermostat's acting up."

"Again? I'd better call the heating guy tomorrow." 

When Neal had locked eyes with Elizabeth over Peter's shoulder he could see, not only a look of guilt on her face, but the realization that Neal _knew_. Oh this was going to be fun.

 

* * * * *

 

It's not like she shouldn't have realized something was coming. Elizabeth has never met a single person as observant as their new lover and she knows he guessed what she was doing when he and Peter came home early last week. She was just hoping he'd forget. She should know better.

She does recognize that Neal's still unsure of his place in their lives, so she'll take whatever teasing he can dish out just to make him feel welcome.

It turns out, the tease is much better than she'd anticipated, once she gets over the embarrassment. 

Peter's out for some groceries - his turn, Neal had disappeared upstairs a while ago, and El's engrossed in paying bills when she hears a quick guitar stroke beating from the stereo. She knows that rhythm, well; but she can't place it. It keeps running on a loop as she drops her pen and peeks out into the living room. 

And there's Neal. Hair slicked back. Black, very tight, leather pants. Wife-beater letting his biceps show, also black. His face is intense, chin dropped low with eyes glinting through his lashes... smoldering. His stance loose and open. Waiting for her. Hot.

She's too stunned to speak but her feet carry her forward on their own. 

He hits the remote and drops to the floor, landing on his obscenely spread knees and she's sure he's going to scream "Stella!" any moment. Instead, he opens that beautifully filthy mouth...

... and sings, in perfectly high pitch....

_"I got chiiiiills... "_

His pelvis jerks up to the beat in a pornographic move that does amazing things to her insides. 

Of course she recognizes the song now that the music's no longer looping, knows exactly what he's re-enacting and she can't stop a giggle spilling out. This is hilarious and smoking hot all at once. She's going to kill him for mocking her; after she humps him dry.

_"They're multiplyin'..."_

He plunges forward and crawls toward her, hands and knees. His voice is perfect. She wouldn't have known it wasn't the original soundtrack if she hadn't seen that luscious mouth moving, that pale throat working. Of _course_ he can forge a voice.

 _"And I'm loooosin' control... "_ He's a panther stalking and she's the lucky prey.

 _"Cause the power, you're supplyin'... "_ He reaches her, a slave at her feet, and kneels, runs a hand up her thigh, over her crotch. She's instantly wet.

_"It's electrifyin'!"_

His body arches back into spasms, a perfect simulation of electric shock that has her breaking down into full-out guffaws.

He snickers with her then, and wraps his arms around her hips, smiling at her joy as the music moves on without him. Her clit tingles when he runs his tongue across her fly. 

She knows she should croon out Sandy's part, and she definitely wants him to _feel his way_ , but it's impossible to sing while she's trying so hard not to laugh.

This is how Peter finds them, three bags of groceries in his arms. His keys drop on the wood, but he has the presence of mind to set the food down carefully as he watches Neal's hips thrust rhythmically against her legs.

"Didn't take long for you to figure that one out, Zuko." Peter's voice is laced with lust.

Neal runs his hand up under El's shirt and unclasps her bra with just two fingers while he holds his other hand out to Peter. "Come on, Kenickie. One man's just not enough for her."

She'd planned to get rid of that old DVD, but if this is how Neal deals with her secret fantasies, she may as well pull Magic Mike out from behind the crock pot.


End file.
